My Own World
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a child of the darkness, but doesn't have full control over 'herself'. She knows she needs someone to help her but is too proud to admit it. It gets complicated when more than one someone already has motives of 'helping' her...ItaSakuSasu
1. Prologue

**Well hi, havn't talked since a week ago lol, having a laptop really does help with my upating tehe. I wrote something similar to this for an english short story in year 10 lol and now im at the end of year 11, so a loooooong time ago hehe, and i found it and decided to alter it abit. **

**--**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

She wasn't alive.

But she wasn't dead.

She was caught in between. The un-dead.

Her dark pink hair shimmered in the moonlight as her pale emerald eyes scanned the streets of her once loved home.

Nothing.

Everywhere she went, it was empty.

Did she avoid people? Or did people avoid her? She could never tell.

But either way, she had her reasons; and they had theirs.

Her eyes began to glow as the very idea coursed through her mind.

She knew she was losing what little control she had over herself again.

She bit down on her lip, her teeth barley piercing the soft skin, drawing a tiny amount of her own red liquid to satisfy herself.

She almost enjoyed the warm feeling of blood flowing down her throat, bringing herself back to life.

She didn't want to hurt anyone, but sometimes she just couldn't stop herself.

That's why people feared her. Her life had been exposed and she was forced into hiding, completely cut off from everyone.

After that she grew cold, darkness consumed her heart. Her harsh attitude, dark clothing and violent ways repelled people from going anywhere near her. And she repelled herself from them, knowing even the tiniest thing she found annoying about them would send her over the edge; enough to give them pain they would surely not forget.

And she would enjoy every minute of it.

The dark streets had become her playground and all of humanity was her toy.

Her eyes closed as she let out a long sigh.

A quick flash of a man's face flashed through her mind. Her eyes shot open, now a menacing red. Her mouth open slightly, as her breath came out in jagged gasps.

Slowly, she returned to normal, well as normal was she could be with her "condition", then she tried to re-picture the face.

He looked around 19 years old, a few years older than her. His long black hair covered most of his face, only leaving one blood red eye; and an evil grin on show for her to enjoy.

She pictured him harder, forcing her mind till it hurt, she needed more detail.

Only then she saw the two abnormally sharp teeth at the side of his mouth.

Sharp.

Sharp as razors.

Shaking her head, she straightened out her knee length cloak and jumped down from the roof to the dark streets of Tokyo; her boots making a 'clunky' noise as they hit the ground. She then made her way around everyone else, so silently and quickly they didn't have time to realise she was even there. And she preferred it that way.

Arriving at her apartment she stepped it and locked it, she'd rather no one saw her or try to see her when they were so vulnerable to her... Oh so _**very**_ vulnerable.

She lay down on her bed just as the sun started to rise through the tightly closed blinds on her windows. Getting comfortable, the pink haired girl sighed deeply before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep.

But just as she slipped away, a voice whispered through her head.

'_**I'm coming for you……Sakura Haruno' **_

Not thinking anything of it, she submitted herself to the darkness.

**--**

**To Be Continued...maybe lol**

**I know its short ¬.¬ kinda dissapointing really in my opinion, but its what I came up with at that moment and it is only the prologue, so here we are. I hope it's okay, just let me know what you think xxxx**


	2. My Misfortune

**Well I got more reviews than I thought I would've for that short thing as a first chapter lol I'm now in college and its okay, but really pressurising at the same time. So I need to be careful how long I spend on what, if I don't keep up with the work they'll kick me off the course. So If I don't update for a long period of time you'll know why hehe**

**Chapter 2:****My Misfortune**

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa! Are you coming out today?"

Sakura held the phone at arm's length away from her ear, damn enhanced hearing and the screeching blonde.

"I don't know Ino-"

"C'mon Sakura, you've been cooped up in that flat of yours for two weeks now"

Sakura scoffed.

"I don't care what you say or if I have to come and drag your butt out of there myself, We. Are. Going. Shopping. TODAY!"

There was a long silent pause on Sakura's end.

"...Okay Ino"

"YAY!"

Again, what was with the screeching?

"Okay I'll meet you at the bottom of your flat in an hour, bye!"

"Bye"

Then the line went dead.

Sakura placed the phone back on the holder and her hand dropped to her side.

She grinned "Silly Ino-pig"

Sakura loved the fact she could still call Ino by her nickname, whereas her '_forehead_' insult had gone down the drain since Sakura "Changed" and she had appeared to have grown into her body.

Her hair had about 3 different shades of pink in it now, which blended together perfectly and reached just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes, more alert and now a sharp green; with full lips that were just as irresistible looking.

If you looked closely, you could see the faint scar of two symmetrical dots on her neck, just below her ear. She may be able to maintain a normal temperature, but the scar was ice cold. The Bite.

Travelling lower, her round breasts were bound in a lacy crimson bra. She always wondered why she bought lingerie when she never had someone to wear it for. Maybe that tiny bit of her humanity of wanting to feel loved still remained in her somewhere.

Her muscled, but slim stomach left the eyes to wonder as her hips dipped down into her matching crimson lace panties; which revealed her long, creamy white legs.

Sakura Haruno was one to be desired. And she knew it, but she never took advantage of it. Unless she was really bored, but even then she would only tease.

Looking over herself in the mirror, she sighed as she ran her hands down her body.

"I wish I had someone to appreciate this..."

Staring at her own eyes, she noticed them darken slightly as her words.

"I can never let anyone else in, it would be too dangerous"

It was true. The only ones who knew what happened to her were herself, Ino-pig, the one who turned her; and the other vampires could probably sense her too.

It was a bother really, having the others being able to sense where you are. Obviously the un-dead had no sense of privacy, especially when you were trying to hide. Where was the fairness in that?

But so far, Sakura had remained invisible to the un-dead eye, or at least she hoped she had.

True she never went anywhere where she could put someone at a huge risk, but that didn't mean she wasn't a danger to herself.

Besides a great body, she had acquired other... attributes from her transformation. Like let's say, brute strength was a main one. At first, everything the petite pink haired vampire touched would break beneath her fingertips. And her frustration began to grow as she couldn't control her strength, which only made her touch all that more powerful.

But that was a long time ago now. Sakura Haruno had everything about herself under her control now.

Or so she though...

**--Downstairs--**

"Sakura Haruno if you're not down here in 5 seconds I'll-"

"You'll what?" came a musical voice that startled Ino from the intercom

Looking up, Ino smiled and shook her head.

"Have to be difficult don't you?"

Atop the building, standing on the edge was the pinkette. She breathed deeply before falling forwards. Everything was slow motion for Sakura, everything she passed she saw in great detail even though she was falling at a fast pace.

Eventually, what seemed like minutes to Sakura, but was actually a few seconds, she landed on the ground next to Ino with a soft '_clunk_'.

The noise drew Ino's attention to Sakura's feet.

"Did you buy new shoes and not tell me?"

Sakura shrugged as she tapped the heel of her stilettos on the concrete.

"How did you **not** break them?"

"I've told you before. When I fall or jump or even fight, everything happens in slow motion, it's like I float towards the ground"

"I will never understand that concept" Ino laughed and Sakura smirked as they began walking

"So, trying to fit in today?" asked Ino raising an eyebrow

Sakura stopped outside a shop window and looked over herself.

Her hair was down and straight. A thread wrapped around her neck a few times with a silver cross dangling from it. She wore a white blouse which stopped at her elbows, and the buttons were undone to just above her breasts; showing a tiny amount of the crimson lace bra. She also had on a black plaited skirt, which rested on her hips and stopped mid thigh. Then, there were the shoes.

"No, not really" she finally answered

"Figures"

"Ha.Ha"

"Oh c'mon, lighten up will you?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Look I know you've been through a lot, and I'll never be able to understand it properly, but you're my friend and I don't like to see you so worried. So enjoy yourself today, please?"

Blue met green, one lively and swimming with life, the other dead and dark.

Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair "Fine"

"Yay! Now, to the mall!"

Sakura choked as Ino pulled her forwards at such a speed; she thought she had left her clothes back there. But she hadn't thank god; she didn't want smelly, old tramps coming onto her. She gagged at the thought ad Ino just laughed at the face she pulled.

"So, anything interesting going on in your butt kicking life since I last saw you?" asked Ino sipping her smoothie

Sakura shook her head solemnly "Just keeping my distance really"

"But I thought you were in control now?"

"I am, but..."

"But?" urged Ino

"Recently, I've been having these dreams about this guy-"

"Was he cute?"

"Ino!" groaned Sakura looking at the blonde's grinning face

"Okay, okay. Continue"

"I don't know who he is, but he knows my name and... he's coming for me"

"Is it really safe for you to be out here in the open right now then?"

"They're just dreams Ino. Besides, if they are real, I figured I'm safe as long as its daylight and I'm around people"

"How so?"

"If he is real and like me then he won't try anything in broad daylight because the risk of us being unveiled to the world, we prefer our **real** identities to remain hidden. That's why I had to move half way across the world just to escape everything"

"So you've told me"

"**Attention to one brings attention to all**"

"What's that?"

"I dunno, I heard in somewhere but I can't remember where"

"Hmm, odd"

Ino sipped her drink again "So why exactly did you leave Alberta? You never did go into detail with me"

"Now's not really a great time for story telling"

"Aww, why not?"

Sakura sighed "Come over tonight about 9pm, we'll have a movie night thing, I'll explain everything then"

"Deal"

"Anything else you want to buy?"

"Nah I'm cool, I think I'll go and get ready"

"This early?"

"Sakura, its 5:30pm"

"Really?"

Ino nodded

"Wow, Tempus Fugit"

"What does that mean?"

"It's Latin for **Time Flies"**

"Ah, so will you be home or shall I just let myself in?"

"Let yourself in, I might be a bit late"

"Gotcha. See you soon"

Sakura waved to her friend before rubbing her temples.

"Long day huh?"

She jerked up at the voice to gaze right into deep black orbs. Leaning back a bit she hisses.

"What do you want?"

"Calm down, I only asked if you had had a long day"

"And what does it matter to you?"

"You looked very tired; I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?"

"No"

"C'mon, a coffee? Who knows, you may like it" he winked at her

"What's your name first?"

"Uchiha, let's leave it at that for now"

Sakura raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"Okay, then you can call me Haruno"

"Very well, Haruno, how do you like your coffee?"

Sakura walked up beside him, bags in one hand.

"Latte please"

The man nodded, then eyes her bags.

"So, those for dressing up or do you have a boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend for me"

Uchiha ordered their drinks then turned back to look at her.

"What? Someone like you single? I don't believe it"

"Well it's true"

She took her seat as he held it out for her, and then sat down himself.

"Or aren't you interested in men at all?"

Sakura leant in close to him.

"Yes I'm actually a hardcore, S&M addicted lesbian"

Uchiha grinned "I knew it"

Sakura couldn't restrain the small giggle that left her mouth, which made the man smile too.

"So don't you have a girlfriend? Or are you just gay as well?" smirked Sakura

"You catch on quick"

The waiter then appeared with their drinks, and then disappeared.

"But no, I am straight and I presume you are too?"

"Yeah"

A few minutes of silence passed and Sakura decided to study this man carefully. His hair was as black as his eyes, but they seemed more intense in some way. His hair tied up in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. She had to admit, he had a beautiful face, and the dark dents either side of his nose only seemed to add to his beauty.

It was when she looked back at his eyes; she noticed that he too was studying her.

"What?" she asked trying to not sound rude

"Is your hair natural?"

"Yup"

"How unique, you must stand out quite a bit"

"I try not to"

Another few minutes of silence.

"How's your latte?"

"Perfect, thanks"

Uchiha nodded.

"Yours?"

"Nice"

She finished the rest of her cup then stood up.

"Thank you for the coffee, but I should really be going now"

She reached down to grab her bags, but Uchiha stopped her.

"What?"

"Nuh uh. You owe me"

Sakura felt her jaw drop "but **you** offered"

"I don't want you to pay me back; something else would be nice though"

"No I am **not** going to sleep with you!"

"Not that either"

"Then what?" she demanded

"Your name"

Sakura's struggling ceased as she simply stared at him.

"What?"

"I only want to know your name... And perhaps a second coffee date"

She thought carefully before answering.

"Will you tell me your name?"

He nodded

"...Sakura"

"Itachi" he said and smiled "Now about that coffee date?"

Sakura scoffed "Slow down there Romeo, this wasn't exactly a date"

"Would you prefer a restaurant?"

"No, no!" she hurried, then sighed "Coffee's fine"

"Great, same time here tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"What can I say? You're too beautiful in my eyes to let anyone else have you"

"So I'm yours now am I?"

"How many other guys have you had coffee with?"

Sakura remained silent.

Itachi smirked at her "Till tomorrow then"

He placed a quick kiss on her hand and walked away, but not before saying

"Crimson **really is** your colour"

Is she could blush, Sakura was sure she would've been as red as a tomato as she watched the retreating back of Uchiha Itachi.

Placing a hand over her dead heart she sighed deeply.

"Why do I feel so flustered around him?"

'_**Because you liiiiike him**_' teased a voice from somewhere inside her head

"Whatever"

Picking up her bags again, Sakura turned to the exit of the mall, ready to make her way home.

**--**

Shaking her head thoroughly, Sakura drew in a deep breath as she looked around before placing her heeled foot on the wall.

"What're you doing?"

Sakura jerked her head towards the voice in a questionable manner.

"Tying my shoe"

She presumed they had been talking about her foot on the wall and they way she was leaning towards it.

"With one hand?"

"It's a buckle" she stated

"I see..."

"Why don't you come out of the shadow so I can see who I'm talking to?"

Taking a step away from the wall, she placed a hand on her hip as she waited, bags in the other hand.

"Very well"

As he emerged, her breath caught in her throat.

"You..."

Standing a few feet away from her was her handsome coffee date.

"Itachi"

"Sakura" he nodded

"Are you following me?" she raised an eyebrow

"No"

"Then what're you doing here?"

He pointed to the top of the building next to hers.

"I live **there**"

Sakura made an 'orly?' face at him.

"So do you live _**here**_?"

She nodded and pointed upwards "Top too"

"Strange, you'd think I would've seen you before"

"I tend to not go out much"

"That may be, but surely with that hair colour, you'd stand out at least a little bit"

Sakura sighed; she loathed it when people pointed that out.

"It seems silly to stay out here talking, would you like that coffee now at my place?"

"Sorry, I've got a guest"

"The blonde you were with before?"

Sakura nodded.

"Is she there all night?"

"If I don't kick her out before hand"

Itachi chuckled "Shall we say 1am then?"

"Sure" she smiled without hesitation then scolded herself for being so easy

"Where?"

"Your roof"

"How will you get up?"

"I'll use the fire escape ladder"

She saw him look at her shoes.

"In different shoes"

He smiled again "Till 1am then"

"Yes indeed"

Sakura waved him away and turned to the door of her flat, which she pulled.

'_Fuck..._'

It didn't budge.

"Trouble?"

'_What is he still doing here? It's bad enough that I have to use the stairs already, I can't exactly run up the wall while he's right there...'_

"No it's okay, I just forgot my keys"

"Can you get in?"

Sakura nodded, and then pressed her flat number on the intercom. There was a few seconds of buzzing until a voice interrupted.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, um could you let me in? I forgot my keys"

"What? But you never have your key-"

"Because you're always here anyways" she quickly said hoping Ino would catch the hidden meaning

She could feel Itachi's eyes on her back, almost as if he was waiting for her to slip up or something.

"Oh right, hehe. Well take them next time, I might not be here if you forget the again"

"Yeah, cause that'll ever happen" muttered Sakura

"What was that?"

"Nothing" she replied sweetly

Ino must've heard Itachi chuckle because the next thing she said was:

"Is there a guy down there with you?"

"Ino-"

"OMG he's so hot!!"

"INO!!" rushed Sakura, and then thought "You can see us?"

"Look up" she giggled

Both Sakura and Itachi looked up to see the grinning blonde waving at them from Sakura's roof balcony.

"You better not drop my phone" warned Sakura

"I won't"

"Will you let me in now please?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that"

Ino then disappeared from view and seconds later the door buzzed, indicating it was open.

Sakura pulled it with her free hand and stood in the door frame.

"So, till later still?"

Itachi nodded

"Please tell me the hotties' coming up!?"

"Bye Ino"

Sakura then ended the call on the door panel. She could see Itachi's amused face and lowered her head.

"Bye then"

"Bye"

Itachi watched as Sakura shut the door and began ascending the large amounts of stairs.

Grinning, he walked over to his building, casting a look up at Sakura's flat, he chuckled.

"You're no newborn that's for sure. Tonight will be... interesting"

He then crouched slightly before springing up and landing gracefully on the roof of his flat.

"Interesting indeed"

**--**

**Wow that was certainly longer than the first chapter aye? Lol. Well I hope you liked it, and you know you just wanna hit that button in the bottom right that says review hehe till the next chapter then x.x.x**


	3. Now Known

**Okay I know this update is super duper overdue, so I came home from college at lunch just for all you who enjoy this story. And this is all that's been on my mind lately, so I figured I'd update sooner or later hehe. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourite 3**

**Chapter 3:****Now Known**

"So, who is he?"

"He's just a guy Ino"

"Yeah exactly"

"I don't see what the big deal is"

"The deal is that you've never looked twice at a guy; and your eyes were practically devouring him"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the excited blonde.

"Okay, maybe not _**devouring**_, but his eyes sure were"

"What?"

"Are you blind woman? His eyes were all over you!"

Sakura blinked, and then felt a little embarrassed.

"Were they really?"

Ino nodded furiously.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a guy on your mind?"

'_I did this morning, but not the same one......_'

"He only turned up just after you left"

"And you had no idea who he was?"

Sakura shook her head "Nope"

"Hmm, you should dress like that more often then. A date with a guy after you've known him for only a few minutes"

"It was only coffee!"

"But it was still coffee, most dates start with coffee or the movies"

Sakura's eyes widened and Ino noticed.

"What?"

"Do you think it's simply a coincidence we're watching movies tonight?"

"What? Do you want me to buy you coffee too?" snickered Ino

"Ino be serious here! He bought me coffee and now I'm watching a movie. Is it a sign he's going to ask me to the cinema?"

Ino watched as Sakura ran around her room frantically and panicked about _**nothing.**_ It was odd seeing her usually calm and collected friends running around in a frenzy.

"Sakura..."

She halted and went flying over her bed. When she recovered she poked her head over the duvet to look at Ino.

"Yes?"

"Do you like this guy?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

'_Now that's more like it_' thought Ino

"Define **like**"

"Do you like him enough to have another coffee with him?"

'_Screw coffee, I'm going to his place tonight... Oh yeah, for coffee...._'

Sakura sweat dropped. Her blood was racing. She wanted- ... no she **needed** to see him again; and 1am seemed too long away for her liking.

"I dunno, I guess"

Ino suddenly sprang at her "Awwww, my little Sakura's got a crush; and here I was thinking you lacked that part of them brain"

She laughed as Sakura smacked her head lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we watch a movie now?"

"Sure"

"Which one?"

Ino smirked "How about Underworld?"

"Fine"

After about an hour Sakura groaned.

"Stupid vampire romance film"

"It's not that bad"

"You picked it on purpose!!"

"And what if I did?"

"You're evil, you are"

"Yes Miss. Undead"

Sakura lowered her gaze "Does that ever bother you?"

"What?"

"That I'm partly dead"

Ino laughed "It's quite weird and I know I'll never get used to the whole floating down from buildings thing, but it doesn't bother me at all"

Sakura smiled and Ino returned it.

"So, off the topic of romance, what happened in Alberta than made you run?"

"I thought we're meant to be watching a film?"

"You said you'd tell me"

"Gah!! Fine, but leave the film running, I don't want **anyone** eavesdropping"

Ino nodded and turned the volume up.

"Okay, well I was born in Canada in 1851, but you couldn't really tell that by my appearance. In 1870, I died"

"So your body has remained 19 years old for...138 years?"

Sakura nodded.

"Looking good for a 157 year old granny!" she snickered

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Shutting up"

"Anyway, everything was a bit....frantic for a few years. I would poke a tree or a building; and it would just shatter. But I learnt to control my strength a lot quicker than my temper, which came in handy.... a lot. But one time, some asshole tried to have his way with me and well, I lost all control I had over myself. It didn't help he had a gang of like 8 people with him"

She breathed.

"I slaughtered them all. Suddenly I realised that the whole high street had witnessed what I'd done: me breaking their limbs so they couldn't run away, me ripping open their throats with my teeth, then pulling each man apart with my own hands"

She looked at Ino. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was in the shape of an 'O'.

"I couldn't go anywhere without people running and screaming. Eventually the FBI and some other people got involved, so nowhere was safe for me anymore. I was forced to run for my life; and then I finally ended up here"

Ino gawped at her.

"But that was a long time ago now. Back then I was still a newborn and very naive. I was alone and still adjusting to my life; I had no one to help me."

"What a life"

"Mhmm..."

"Hey, can I crash here tonight?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably "Um..."

Ino sensed her doubt quickly.

"You're going to see **him** aren't you?!"

Slowly, Sakura nodded.

"I knew you had a thing for him" she gleamed "Where does he live?"

Sakura pointed out the window to the top flat opposite hers.

"OH EM GEEE!!! Scary much?"

She chuckled.

"What time?"

"1am"

"It's 11:45! Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I am ready?"

"Not for a date you're not!"

"Ino, he's only invited me over for coffee"

"At 1 in the morning. Yeah right, what next...flying pigs?"

"I could throw you off the balcony?"

"" she muttered sarcastically "But seriously, you need to wear something nice"

"Okay Ino, dress me up" Sakura sighed

"Good" began Ino trudging over to Sakura's new shopping bags, poured out the contents onto the bed then looked through them.

"So are you planning to seduce him, be seduced, or simply have a nice talk over coffee?"

'_Be seduced, be seduced, be seduced..._' her inner chanted

"Just coffee"

Ino frowned "Well it's your choice whether you jump him or not"

"Ino!!"

"Kidding, now let's get you into this" her eyes gleamed as she held the garment in her hands.

**-_-_-1 hour later-_-_-**

"Ino, this is hardly ideal for just coffee" groaned the pinkette as she looked in the mirror.

Ino had curled her hair, applied make-up, painted her nails, kept her cross necklace where it was along with the '_immortal_' stilettos; and she had put her in a short, blood red dress.

Ino giggled "I know, I just couldn't resist"

"This is embarrassing"

"Hey its 12:50, you need to get over there!"

"Leave the door unlocked yeah?"

"Sure. So I can crash right?"

"I suppose"

Sakura walked out the door followed by Ino to the balcony. From there, they could see Itachi's dimly lit apartment.

"Are those candles?" gulped Sakura

"He **so** wants you" teased Ino

'_And I want him too..._'

But Sakura shushed her whining inner.

"Well, here I go"

Ino nodded and watched Sakura fly off her current balcony and land gracefully on the fire escape ladder a floor beneath Itachi's.

"Damn, I wish I could do that"

She then retreated back to Sakura's room where she fell asleep on the bed.

**-_-_-Other Building-_-_-**

"These stilettos really are invincible" Sakura admired as she climbed the ladder

"Need a hand there?"

Sakura looked up and locked gazes with Sir. Handsome himself.

Nodding, she held out her hand and gasped as he pulled her up without any struggle. He held her in his arms for a moment, looking her over.

"I thought you said you were going to wear different shoes?"

"My friend thought otherwise"

"The blonde?"

Sakura nodded.

"Did she pick this dress for you too?"

"Yeah"

"I'll have to thank her"

It was only a mutter, but Sakura heard it loud and clear.

"Are the shoes a problem?"

"Not at all. I just didn't think it would be comfortable, let alone safe climbing the fire ladder in those"

"It was quite easy really"

"If I'd of known you were actually going to climb your way up here, I would've insisted on coming and picking you up myself"

"You didn't think I'd climb?"

Itachi shook his head "I thought you were joking"

Sakura laughed "Nope"

Her eyes then fell upon his chest which was being revealed through his open white shirt.

"You look good too she mumbled

"Shall we go inside then?"

"Okay"

Itachi took her hand and led her into his apartment. It was practically identical to hers, excluding the furniture of course. On the counter, were two steaming cups.

'_Is he actually serious?_'

Itachi caught her surprised face.

"I made it like the one you had yesterday"

"Um....thanks"

"Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I was just wondering; was coffee the only thing you had in mind?"

"As a matter of fact it wasn't"

She gulped "Really?"

"Yup, I made dinner too" (_**A/N: lol at chirpy Itachi**_)

She was sure her jaw hit the ground.

"Dinner?"

"You hungry?"

"A little I guess"

"Please, have a seat"

Sakura took a seat by the candle lit table and sipped her coffee. She stared into its dark depths.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked up at her "What do you mean?"

"Coffee, dinner? We haven't even known each other for 24 hours yet, I don't know if I trust you"

"Would you really be here if you didn't trust me?"

Sakura thought it over and sighed. Itachi walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, I will not harm you. I just want to show you how much I like you"

Sakura calmed herself '_Is this man for real?_'

"You're sweet" she finally said

Itachi smiled "That's a good start. I hope you like pasta"

Sakura nodded.

"That's good then, because I ran out of everything else"

Itachi soon served up dinner, which throughout they talked, laughed, shared stories and Itachi had even cracked open a bottle of wine.

After a few _**large **_glasses of the wine, Sakura concluded that vampires could not hold their alcohol well. She noticed Itachi seemed well on his was to being drunk too.

Sakura hardly noticed as her leg began sliding up and down his. She only realised what was happening when Itachi grabbed her foot.

"Miss. Haruno, are you trying to seduce me?"

Sakura's mind raced back to Ino's earlier words: _**"Seduce him, be seduced, or just a chat over coffee"**_

She wanted a bit of the first two.

"Why no Mr. Uchiha, why would you think such a thing?"

"Well your heels have been running along the inside of my leg for a while now"

Sakura giggled as he traced her foot with a finger.

"Your pants felt nice against my skin"

"Did they really?"

Sakura nodded sheepishly "Uh huh"

Before she knew it, she had been pulled from her seat and was currently being carried towards the rather large couch; which had a blazing fire in front of it.

'_As if things weren't hot enough..._'

Looking up at Itachi, Sakura could see the fire dancing in his eyes. She could feel her pulse racing at the very sight of him.

"What're you doing?" she slurred as he placed her on the couch

Sakura let out a groan as he lowered himself onto her body. She then felt his hot breath on her ear, making her shiver and wrap her legs around his waist.

"Nothing" he teased innocently

"That sir, is a big fat lie" she giggled squeezing her legs tighter

But she threw her head back a moment later as Itachi's soft lips came in contact with her bare neck. Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled out the small hair band and watched as his hair fell loose.

'_Sex God! Sex God! SEX GOD!!!!_' screamed her inner

Sometimes she wondered if her inner voice was really just Ino in disguise.

"You're so handsome..." she muttered in a daze

Itachi smiled then lowered his head to her shoulder where he nibbled lightly, before biting down hard.

Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt her skin break beneath his abnormally sharp teeth. She shoved him gently, as if she thought it was just a small joke.

"What do you do, sharpen your teeth?" she giggled

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her '_wasn't expecting that reaction, just how much did she drink?_'

As if to answer his own question, he caught the sight of 6 empty wine bottles on the table.

'_Ah, that much_' he mused

He watched as she giggled beneath his again.

"You are so drunk"

"And you're not?"

"No"

His blunt answer brought Sakura back down to earth, which also caused her to sober up immediately.

"What do you mean **no**?" she demanded sitting up

'_That was a lot quicker than I expected of her_'

"I don't get drunk so easily" he shrugged

'_Something's not right here_' thought Sakura as she eyed him

"Then why were you pretending to be drunk?"

"I wasn't, I was just having a good time"2

Sakura lowered her head in shame.

'_I can't believe I acted like that in front of him when he was sober. I was hoping he'd forget about it in the morning from all the alcohol we drank...._'

"Why do you look so sad?" came Itachi's smooth voice as he placed a finger on her chin to lift her head.

Sakura shied away, turning her head to the side.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I'm embarrassed" she mumbled

"About what?"

"The fact that you're not drunk"

"What's so bad about that?"

"That I did and said all those things when you were sober. I would've preferred you drunk"

"Why?"

"So you would forget about it"

She felt him bring her into his arms, where he stroked her hair softly.

"Why would I want to forget anything about you?"

"That is so incredibly cheesy!"

She felt him grin against her face.

"I know"

Sakura smiled and snuggled against his chest.

"You should sleep"

"Are you sure?" she yawned as she looked into his eyes

Itachi nodded "I'll get you something to change into"

"Okay"

Sakura lay wandered over to the bed and lay down with her arms above her head. She had suddenly become incredibly tired after she looked into his eyes; she could already feel her eyelids drooping. She felt him sit on the bed beside her and kiss her forehead lightly.

"Here's a shirt and some shorts"

"Change me" she cooed

"Pardon?" stuttered Itachi

He hadn't been expecting that.

"I feel too tired to move, can you change my clothes...please?"

She looked at him through half lidded eyes, her lips were parted and her chest was rising and falling rhythmically.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have made her look into my eyes, she's delusional already'_

But Sakura was far from delusional; she was just extremely drunk and lustful.

"But what about your underwear?"

"Be a man Itachi, you're what, 22?"

"21" he corrected

"Even better"

Itachi sighed before lifting up one of her legs and removing her shoe; and the other one. He then slipped on the shorts under her dress, ignoring her protests about underwear. Slowly, he unzipped her dress and slid it off her.

Confirming his assumptions about her being braless, he strained his eyes to look away, but found he couldn't. Biting down on his lip hard, he managed to distract himself long enough to pull the shirt over her head.

"Where're you sleeping?" she muttered

"Wherever you want me to sleep"

"Here...please"

Itachi nodded and want to remove his shirt, but a hand stopped him.

"Hm?"

"Allow me"

Next thing he knew he was being straddled.

"I thought you were too tired to move?" he watched as she undid the first button

"I found some energy"

When Sakura reached the last button, her hand brushed against his muscular stomach, just above the waistband of his boxers. She heard a low growl from his throat as she ran her finger along the waistline again. Noticing how Itachi threw his head back, she grinned and slowly ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders, where she pushed the shirt away.

Itachi felt his muscles tense under the pinkette's light touch as her small fingers traced the outlines of his abs.

'_God her touch feels __**so**__ good_'

But his breath really hitched as he felt her soft, plump lips on his neck; and he noticed how she had neatly placed her firm behind atop his clothed groin.

Even the tiniest of movements sent waves of pleasure throughout his body, and Sakura did not fail to notice this either. Pressing her legs tightly around his waist, she slowly moved up his body to place her lips on his ear.

Nibbling lightly, she earnt a low grunt from Itachi. Biting gently got her a semi-loud moan. But as she sucked on his ear lobe, she was suddenly thrown down on the bed; her legs still wrapped around Itachi's waist, but now he was atop her.

Smirking down at her, Itachi took both of her hands in one of his; and placed them above her head.

"Sa-Ku-Ra"

"Yes?"

"You're overdressed"

Sakura looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"But I'm only in shorts and a shirt"

"Exactly"

She didn't have time to register what was happening until after Itachi has removed her shorts. Her stared down at her lacy crimson pants and hooked a finger under the waistband.

"These simply have to go" he stated

Somehow, Sakura freed one of her hands and grabbed hold of his.

"Not yet they don't"

Sakura could clearly see the lust raging in his eyes, which suddenly made her want to seize control of this situation. Leaning up, Sakura placed her lips on Itachi's neck and bit down, a little harder than she intended to.

She felt refreshed as Itachi's warm blood flowed down her throat. She hardly noticed as they both groaned out in satisfaction.

Taking a deep breath she didn't really need, Sakura reluctantly let go of Itachi's neck and looked up at him from his chest.

'_Now he'll do anything I tell him_' she thought '_I haven't had this much fun in ages_'

"Itachi, love, tell me your deepest, darkest secret"

Her eyes widened as he remained where he was, his eyes still on her and his mouth shut. She found it hard to keep eye contact when she could smell the blood dripping from his neck down his torso.

"I said tell me"

Itachi smirked at her and leaned closer, noses centimetres apart.

"You have no control over me"

"What? Why not?" she raged

In less than a second, Itachi had her bent over the table, his chest atop her back, his breath in her ear.

"Because, you can't control those of your kind who are stronger than you"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuunn lol so we found out a bit in this chapter: Sakura's past, her age, she can control people once she's bitten them and Itachi's eyes can hypnotize a willing heart. Lol. If you didn't notice that bit then it's here for you anyways lol. Hope you all like, I'm working on the 4****th**** chapter right now. Reviews shall be rewarded with cuddles ^.^**


	4. Breaking Up and Making Up

Back again, might be a bit slow on updates for a while because of.....certain reasons, but here's an update I hope you'll all enjoy. _**On A Mission**_ fans, I'm currently working on the next chapter, thank you to all those who have been so patient with me. I love you all.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourite this story. You're all awesome.

**Chapter 4: Breaking Up and Making Up**

Sakura stared at Itachi from behind her in disbelief.

"What do you mean **my** kind?"

Itachi pushed her further against the table

"I know what you are Sakura"

'_I should've known this would happen sooner or later..._'

"So you're an elder then?"

She felt his chuckled reverberate throughout her body.

"I'm insulted. Comparing me to those stuck up bastards"

She felt a little relieved at that.

"Then what do you want?"

"My dear little blossom, I merely want to help you"

"Help me? I don't need any help!" she snapped

"You will do"

"And why's that?"

"Someone's coming for you"

Sakura gasped.

"Ah, I see you already know then"

She looked down at the table.

"So help me out then, what does he look like?"

"Can you get off me....please?" came her quiet voice

Itachi complied and stood. It was then Sakura made a dash for it, but Itachi grabbed her by the waist. Before she knew what was happening, she was on the bed again with Itachi straddling her.

"**What do you want from me?!**" she screamed as she kicked and struggled

"Your co-operation"

Sakura "Hmphed" and placed her hands over her chest.

"You're even cuter when you're angry"

Itachi chuckled as Sakura snorted at his comment.

"So are you going to help me protect you or not?"

"I don't need any protection"

"I've seen you Sakura, you're so vulnerable and scared, but you're just too proud to admit it"

Sakura puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"When you sleep you're always tossing and turning, constantly having nightmares; and when you wake up, you panic or scream. Everywhere you go you're constantly looking around, as if you're expecting someone to be there"

"How long have you been spying on me?"

Itachi shook his head "Keeping an eye on you is a better way to put it"

"Whatever. So how long?"

"About 70 years now"

"You followed me all the way from Alberta?"

He nodded.

"I can't believe I never knew you were there"

"That's because you were always looking for people who were out to get you. I was never a threat, so you didn't take any notice"

Sakura slowly began to understand.

"But I think the most amusing thing I ever saw you do was rip that gang to shreds in an alley of Toronto. That was true entertainment"

"You were there when that happened?"

"Yeah"

"**Then why the fuck didn't you stop me?!**" she roared at him

Itachi's eyes darkened and his grip on her tightened, making her wince slightly.

"Sakura, they were about to violate you. In my opinion, they got what they deserved"

"How can you think like that?"

"When you've been around as long as I have, you learn to see the world through different eyes"

"Exactly how old are you?"

"Older than you, let's leave it at that. So are you going to help me or not?"

There was a long pause before Sakura finally sighed.

"Fine"

Itachi smiled "Good, this will make things easier now"

She "Hmphed" again

"Still sore about the whole spying thing then?"

"Yes, actually"

Itachi chuckled "would you like some more coffee?"

Sakura nodded.

A few minutes later, both were sat at the table again drinking coffee.

"Sakura, you need to tell me about your nightmares"

Her eyes lowered to her coffee cup.

"Most of them are in Alberta. I'm either on top of a building or running away from someone"

"Who?"

"....I don't know"

"What does he look like?"

She shifted her gaze.

"Sakura I need to know! What does he look like?!"

She looked at him, sadness and guilt written all over her face.

"What?" he asked, slightly puzzled by her look

"He looks like you...."

-_-_-_-

"You can't be serious?"

"I know Ino. I thought I'd been so careful to hide my presence"

"I can't believe he's just like you"

Sakura nodded

"So, what happened?"

"Not a lot really, we had coffee to start"

"Wow, he was serious about the coffee date" giggled Ino "What next?"

"He made dinner, we opened some wine, then we were on the bed-"

"Ino likes where this is going"

Sakura threw her a sceptical look.

"Continue"

"Then it happened all so fast. One minute we were lustful, the next he had me pinned to the table telling me he was a vampire and that he wanted to help me"

"Well let him then. It would probably do you some good for someone else to look after you for a while. You're tiring yourself out living like this"

"Like what?" snapped the pinkette

"You live by yourself, you have constant nightmares, you hardly come out anymore; and when you do, you're always looking around as if you're expecting someone to be there"

Sakura lowered her gaze.

"That's exactly what he said" she muttered as she looked at the boiling rice in the saucepan

Ino appeared behind her and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Try his advice. It may help"

"I'll try"

"Good. So, when're you next meeting him?"

**--Ding Dong—**

"About now actually"

"Oh okay then" smirked Ino grabbing her bag and heading for the door "Thanks for letting me crash again"

"It's okay. Let him in on your way out will you?"

"Sure!"

Sakura averted her eyes back to the food in the pan and took a deep breath.

"You seem a lot calmer this morning"

His voice sent shivers down her spine, making the hair on her neck stand on end. She turned round to face him, spoon in hand.

"I suppose"

"What're you cooking?" he asked taking a seat at her table

"Just rice. Do you want some?"

"If you want to feed me"

Sakura nodded and fetched him some chopsticks. She then placed two steaming bowls of rice on the table and seated herself.

"So, anything new come up?" she asked taking a mouthful of rice

"Yes, actually"

"Hm?"

"We're not the only two in this city"

Sakura stared at him as her chopsticks fell from her fingers and landed just beside her bowl.

"What? There are more?"

Itachi nodded his head.

"How many?"

He looked at her, put his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"Do you really want to know?"

Slowly, Sakura nodded.

"A lot"

"Define a lot"

"Around 200"

Sakura choked and felt her jaw hit the ground with a **thud.**

"But how could I not of noticed them? Have they noticed me?"

"Maybe a few. Some surely have but have kept their distance from you"

Sakura put her head in her hands as she listened.

"But I tried so hard. How did I slip up?"

"By underestimating your own kind"

Itachi's voice made her look up, her eyes shiny with tears threatening to fall.

"Underestimate?"

"Because you refused to make contact with any other Nosferatu, you think their senses are the same as yours or worse, when in reality there are those much stronger than you"

"Like you?"

"Precisely"

Sakura glared at him "You're supposed to say **'I'm not much stronger than you, it was just by pure luck that I found you'**"

"What good will lying to you do?"

"I only want to feel safe"

"Well you went about it the wrong way"

She stood abruptly, knocking her rice bowl over.

"It's not my fault! No one was there for me when I was human, so what difference would it have made when I was part dead?!"

"Sakura, we're stronger and safer in numbers, even in pairs"

"So why didn't you approach me 70 years ago? That would've solved this problem ages ago!"

She saw his eyes flash red as she spoke.

"So what? You've followed me in secret for all these years and you didn't do anything when you could've!"

Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Itachi stood and took a step towards her.

"Don't come near me!" she sobbed

He took another step.

"I said stay away from me!"

Itachi quickly moved to the side to dodge the rice bowl she had flung at him. He remained unscathed, the bowl however was not so fortunate.

"Sakura-"

"NO!" she yelled "I don't want to hear it! You didn't save me last time so why should I believe you will this time?"

He lowered his head "...Other things came up. It couldn't be avoided"

"What could've been so important you couldn't help me?"

"That's none of your concern!" snapped Itachi

"Then neither am I!"

He could see her jade eyes glow crimson red and her pink hair start to darken.

"It's your choice Sakura"

"I **never** had a choice" she spat

"So be it"

Then he was gone, just like that. Sakura stood alone in her kitchen with nothing but the sound of her harsh breathing.

Falling back against her chair, she gasped in some air and her eyes and hair faded back to their original colour.

More tears stung at her eyes, but this time she refused to let them fall.

'_Never again. At least, not for you..._'

Then she picked herself up and went to retrieve the broken rice bowl.

"I don't need you" she murmured as she stared at the shattered china "I **never** needed you"

**-_-_-2 Weeks Later-_-_-**

Morning filtered through the young vampire's blinds, groaning, she turned away.

"Bloody sunlight" she cursed

"Not a morning person then?"

Sakura jumped from her bed, a gun in hand and pointed it at the intruder, who was sitting in her chair in the kitchen.

"Funny. Do you always sleep with a gun?"

"Just started actually. Who the hell are you?" she spat

"My name is, Sasuke Uchiha"

Her eyes widened a fraction but her finger remained on the trigger of the gun '_Another Uchiha?_'

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard actually. You seem to be the only person in Tokyo with pink hair" he grinned

'_Again with the hair..._'

"What do you want?"

"To help you"

Sakura eyed him closely. He had black spiky hair with two bangs either side of his face, onyx eyes, a red shirt which was unbuttoned slightly and black trousers.

'_Why does everyone want to help me all of a sudden?_'

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've had enough help for one lifetime"

"Ah, but I'm sure one _**more **_lifetime without help wouldn't be a problem would it?"

He gave her a side glance and smirked when he got a reaction from the girl.

"How do you know-"

"What you are? We have more in common than you think"

"Your-"

"Just like you? Yes"

"Will you stop-"

"Finishing your sentences? But where's-"

"The fun in that? There isn't. That's the-"

"Point"

She smiled at him and rested her gun arm by her side; she then stepped off the bed and walked towards him.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sasuke looked her up and down, taking in how she was only wearing a vest top and shorts; and the gun held loosely in her right hand suddenly appealed to him....a lot.

"I take it you know how many of **us** there are in this city?"

"Unfortunately. Are they all out to get me?"

"Not every one of them, but most likely the majority. Males will want you for your body; females will desire your beauty"

"So all you want is my body?"

He smirked "Not in the way they do"

"So what compels you to want to help me?"

"Don't you know? Our families go way back Sakura, you and I are practically the same age"

"I'm sorry, I don't recall the name Uchiha before-"

"Before you were bitten? You usually do forget things when you die"

"So how old are you?"

"20... when I died in 1871"

Sakura counted on her fingers, the gun hanging casually on her pinky.

"So, we were both born in the same year, I was bitten in 1870 when I was 19 and a year later when you were 20 you were bitten which was 1871. It's now 2008 so.... we really are the same age..."

Sasuke nodded "Nice math"

"Took it as an A Level when I was 16"

"Nerd"

She rolled her eyes.

"So why do all the vampires want me again?"

He chuckled "Did you take history?"

"Nope, I sucked with the past"

"Well you'll need to catch up a bit then"

"Coffee then?"

"Sure"

She walked into the kitchen and turned the kettle on.

"Okay, so where does this all start?"

"The late 1400s"

"Okay, so not that long ago"

"Back then there was cities full of vampires, but only one ruled among them all. Everyone paled In comparison to her. Her beauty, strength, courage, wisdom and skills were always one step above everyone else's. Soon, the others became curious as to what would happen if they drank her blood. Rumours started that if anyone were to drain her completely, they would inherit all of her qualities, and _**everyone**_ back then wanted what she had. Then the war broke out"

"War?" asked Sakura listening intently to story time

Sasuke nodded "The great vampire war. It was never documented due to the fact that after that the race was nearly completely wiped out, they feared that if it were ever discovered the rest of them would perish by the humans' hands"

"Then how do you know so much?"

"I'm not finished yet"

"Sorry"

"It's okay. Anyway, those who did survive, passed on their knowledge to their offspring and descendants"

"So you're a descendant?"

"I was one from the human side yes; a descendant of my god knows how many greats uncle, when he was human"

"So he lived?"

Sasuke's mouth fell to a grim line "Yes"

"You don't sound too happy about it"

"He survived, but lost his partner because of it"

"What happened?" she asked as got closer

"His partner was the mesmerizing pink haired vampire"

Sakura' jaw dropped "So we're related?"

He shook his head "No, like I said, I was his human descendant. He was a married man before he became a vampire, he had to leave his normal life behind and start new one. So we're not related at all"

"Ah"

'_Thank god for that, I could've made out with my brother two nights ago for all I know_' she thought and breathed a sigh of relief

"The two of them put up a challenging fight, but they knew they were fighting a losing battle. Soon, she and my ancestor were the only ones fighting back"

Sakura leaned on the chair he was sitting on, getting closer and closer.

"Eventually, it got to a point where she couldn't take it anymore, so she ordered her loved to drain her"

Sakura gasped loudly "Why?"

"She told him that if he drank her blood he would gain the strength to end the war"

"So the rumours were true"

"You're really getting into this aren't you?" chuckled Sasuke

"Uh huh" she nodded furiously

"Well that's basically it. He did what she told him to and ended the war. Some survivors either swore their loyalty or fled"

"And every other vampire in this city thinks I'm the descendant of this powerful vampire just because I have pink hair?"

"The hair, beauty, strength, you don't seem to have much courage"

Sakura puffed out her cheeks in annoyance at him.

He laughed "But when it's needed, it shines through"

"What was her name?"

"Scarlet Haruno"

"It's beautiful...wait..." she paused "Haruno? Oh great, just fucking great, she has my name, I must be her descendant"

Sasuke watched in amusement as she ranted around her kitchen about her ancestor and something about "Stupid fucking history and not taking it for an A Level"

Eventually, she slumped back down in front of him, her head on her arms.

"Well at least you were more helpful than Itachi"

Sasuke's eyes darkened "You know Itachi?"

Sakura nodded her head glumly "Yeah, haven't seem him for a while now. You're related right?"

"He's my brother, unfortunately"

"Why's that?"

"He's an outcast from the clan. A traitor"

Sakura couldn't help but glance out her window to his apartment. Sasuke caught on and moved quickly to the window.

"Is that his apartment there? The one **directly** opposite yours?"

Sakura nodded as she rubbed her temples.

"We fell out like 2 weeks ago"

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"You know, I can't actually remember. I should go talk to him" she announced standing up

Sasuke was at her side in an instant.

"Don't you realise what he's doing? He's trying to get you when you're most vulnerable because he too believes you are the descendant or reincarnation or whatever of Scarlet"

"Come to think of it, he did bite me" she mumbled

"Where?"

Sakura pulled her shirt off her shoulder slightly to reveal twp small puncture holes. Sasuke traced a finger over them, making Sakura shiver.

"There's no damage done, looks like he only wanted a taste"

"You know, I haven't been bitten since the first time, it felt kind of..."

"Weird?"

"...Nice"

Sasuke stared at her

"You are one kinky vampire"

She punched him lightly "Shuddup"

"Sakura, promise me you'll stay away from Itachi"

"Yeah, yeah"

'_But one brief meeting won't hurt will it?'_

"Sakura I want to help you, but you need to help me too by staying away from him"

"Okay"

"Good, now I have to go now"

"Why?"

He smiled "To meet my clan"

"You have a clan?"

"I don't travel alone, it's too dangerous"

"Oh, okay, will I see you again soon?"

"Maybe in a few days, but not too long"

"Okay, bye then"

He nodded then waved as he jumped from her window. Her eyes followed his from until they fell on Itachi's apartment.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I was never one for keeping promises"

Sakura had a shower, did her hair then slipped into some grey skinny jeans and a white shirt. It was about 4pm when she jumped onto his balcony. She found the door unlocked, but he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she sat down on his sofa and waited.

Hours passed and Itachi still hadn't come home. Eventually, Sakura gave up and walked back out to the balcony. She looked down to see if anyone was looking but halted. There at the bottom was Itachi, and some girl.

"Slut" were Sakura's words as she eyed the girl.

From this height it would've been impossible to analyse someone, but for Sakura it was like she was standing 5 feet away. She had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, red plump lips and a curvy body.

"What'd you do Itachi? Buy her coffee?" she snarled before leaping back to her apartment.

**-_-_-_-_-**

"Okay, well thanks for letting me in. I don't know how I forgot my key" smiled the brunette pulling out the spare key from under her matt

"It's okay, just be more careful next time"

"Sure"

She waved him goodbye as he made his way up the stairs. Itachi walked up one flight then jumped the rest of the way.

As he shut the door to his apartment, he sniffed the air and spun around. Something felt....off? His room didn't appear the way he had left it. Looking to the sofa, he noticed a slight dent on the pillow. Walking closer, a new smell filled his nose.

"Kenzo" he breathed

That was all he needed to know who it was that had been in here. He was on her balcony in a second, standing outside the door which led to her apartment. Itachi looked in through the window; he could see the young vampire sitting at her kitchen table, a glass in her hand.

Quietly, he stepped in and made his way over to her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and almost flinched as she tensed under his touch.

"Sak-"

"Finished with that other girl already?"

"Other girl? What're you-"

"The brunette you were with less than 10 minutes ago"

It then clicked in his mind what she was getting at. Maybe he could play with her a little.

"Why, jealous?"

He saw her hands clench the glass even tighter, until her knuckles went white.

"Really? Because I think you are"

Sakura slammed her glass down on the table and stood up.

"No Itachi I'm not. I'm just pissed that you weren't there when I wanted to make things up with you"

"I thought you didn't want to ever speak to me again?"

"That was 2 weeks ago. I thought I was long enough"

"Get bored?"

"....Lonely"

Itachi suddenly lost all interest in teasing her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry"

Sakura forgot all about the other girl as he placed his lips on hers.

'_Thank Kami he's not my brother_'

She found her arms snaking around his neck as he deepened the kiss, licking her lips with his tongue. She complied with his silent wish and parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. She could feel him tracing his tongue around her fang, making her shiver slightly.

She gasped and tried to pull away as he purposely cut his tongue on her fang, but he held her head still. Soon the taste of his blood became overwhelming and she **had** to let go.

Itachi held her up as she clung to him, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" he chuckled sitting her back down on the chair

Sakura looked up at him and he noticed how red her eyes were; and how intently she was looking at him.

"Have you not fed these past two weeks?" he asked kneeling down to her level

Sakura turned her head to the side and mumbled a quiet "No..."

Itachi held her head "What were you thinking?"

She looked at him "I wasn't"

He then stood up and walked into her kitchen, her eyes followed.

"Seriously Sakura" he paused as he opened a draw and pulled out a sharp knife "You need to take better care of yourself"

He then walked back over to her, knife in hand. Sakura was more concerned with what he was going to do with the knife than her health at this moment.

Her breath caught in her throat as he ran the knife across his wrist and blood began to seep out of the wound.

"Are you deranged? Don't-"

She was cut off as he shoved his wrist under her nose. The longing and desire grew stronger as she stared at the blood.

"Go on" he urged

"Itachi, I can't"

"You need to"

"But why you?"

"This way, I'll know you're alright"

Finally, Sakura gave in and gently sucked on his wrist. She had enough self control to not bite him deeper, but she was ever so close to it.

"You can stop now"

Sakura let go and looked at him through glazed eyes. He was smiling, which made her smile too.

"You have blood on your chin"

Sakura slipped herself off her chair and moved closer to him so she was practically on his lap.

"Would you mind?" she purred

"You don't even need to ask"

Sakura moaned as his tongue licked up the blood on her chin, he then started placing butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

His hands grabbed hold of her waist and squeezed her, making her arch her back. He was still wearing her shirt, so Itachi took the liberty of unbuttoning each button with his teeth. He pushed her shirt apart, but didn't take it off just yet.

"That's new"

It took a moment for Sakura to realise he was talking about her new underwear.

"Do you like it?"

"Mhmm" he mumbled as he nibbled on the skin beneath her bra

Sakura's hands held onto Itachi's shoulders as he continued to suck on her stomach. His lips travelled lower until he got to her hip, where he bit down lightly. He felt Sakura sig her nails into his shoulder as he licked little patterns on her body.

Sakura let out a small squeak as Itachi lifted her up in his arms and took her over to his bed. She pulled him down with her and held his face in her hands. Itachi then placed his lips on her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Kenzo flower"

"Correct"

"It **was** you in my apartment earlier"

Sakura nodded

"Did I intrude?"

He shook his head "If you hadn't of been there, I might not be here with you right now"

'_How can this Itachi be the same one Sasuke was talking about?_'

"Kiss me" she breathed and Itachi complied strongly

"Sakura I-" he began

"You can have me"

He looked at her, surprised "I can?"

"I'm all _**yours**_" she whispered into his ear and kissed him again.

--

**Wow, I finally finished it. That took me longer than I thought haha. I hope you liked it and it is to your satisfaction. You know you just wanna review it.... lol**

**Anyway, I've got this thing stuck in my head for another story, but I'm not sure if it'll be good enough, so I'll give you all a preview, and then you can all tell me what you think in a review.**

_**Preview:**_

"_Persistent little bitch"_

_Said 'bitch' dodged the huge weapon that was flung at her ad threw several kunai back at her attacker._

'_**Why won't he just stay dead?!'**_

"_It would be a huge shame to stain that lovely pink hair of yours, why not give up now; and maybe I won't kill you"_

"_As if that would ever happen you sadistic bastard" she spat then rolled out of the way of another attack_

"_You're right. First I'd some of that fine ass of yours, __**and then**__ I'd kill you"_

_The girl grimaced at the thought "That just lovely to know"_

"_You know you want some of-"_

_He never got to finish his sentence as the girl suddenly flew at him with such speed, he didn't register her foot had connected with his chest until he too was flying backwards._

_But he then grabbed her foot, swinging her around; he slammed her against a boulder and crushed her body with his._

"_Sakuraaaa" he purred in her ear _

"_What?" she croaked_

"_Don't you think this has gone on long enough? You owe me remember, I think we should do something we'd both enjoy, and I don't mean fighting" he winked at her_

"_What do I owe you for?....Oh, that"_

_--_

**Well that's the little short preview; I couldn't give you anymore without giving away the pairing. Which reminds me, let me know who you think the bloke is who is harassing Sakura lol it'll be interesting to hear what you lot come out with. Anyways, until next time.**


End file.
